Winter Stranger
by tozcarvous
Summary: third chap! Di malam musim dingin, saat Jungkook menemukan seorang pemuda yang tidak biasa tengah bermain salju. "Siapa itu? " BTS fiction! sugakook! Rnr? :)
1. Chapter 1

**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this ff belongs to saya xD

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Stranger<strong>

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas malam itu, sambil menendang-nendang bongkahan es yang banyak terdapat di jalanan sepi. Uap terbentuk saat dia menghembuskan udara, menunjukkan seberapa minus celcius yang mencekat di daerahnya. Sambil merapatkan syal dan mantel usangnya, Jungkook kembali berjalan dengan lurus –bersama kantong plastik berisi banyak ramyun yang dia dapat dari minimarket duapuluh empat jam beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kota tempat tinggalnya sudah nampak sepi. Tidak ada lagi orang orang yang nekat keluar rumah dalam cuaca sedingin ini, tapi mungkin tidak bagi Jungkook. Tadinya sih memang ingin berdiam di rumah dengan pemanas ruangan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau stok makanannya sudah hampir habis. Jungkook merasa lapar setelah seharian berkerja di galerinya, dan satu bungkus ramyun tentu saja tidak membuat perutnya diam. Memang keadaan yang cukup merepotkan di tengah musim dingin.

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang tidak biasa. Lelaki itu mengernyit saat sadar bahwa banyak bintang di sana. Hal yang jarang tampak saat polusi menutupi jarak pandang manusia pada langit luas seperti itu. Jungkook berhenti sejenak. Walaupun dingin, tetapi melewatkan pemandangan seperti ini juga akan membuatnya menyesal. Siapa tau, bisa menjadi inspirasi untuk lukisannya yang lain?

Srek srek

Jungkook mengalihkan fokusnya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari sekitarnya. Jungkook memutar kepalanya sedikit, kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang nampak sedang bermain dengan salju di tanah. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, siapa yang kurang kerjaan bermain salju pada tengah malam seperti ini?

Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan saja sifatnya. Sebagai lelaki berumur cukup muda, Jungkook jadi mudah penasaran. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menoleh dengan kaget. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan kulit yang bersih, ditambah semu merah akibat hawa dingin, juga syal besar yang menutup hingga dagunya. Jungkook berpikir itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia jadi merasa ingin mencubit pipinya.

Tapi pemuda itu menatap Jungkook dengan takut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada salju salju yang kini sudah berbentuk bola. Tampak berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan.

"Apa bisa mendengar?"

Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan. Dia masih sibuk dan sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu. Jungkook menghela nafas –mengeluarkan asap putih lagi. Kemudian menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh, dinginnya." Gumam Jungkook cukup keras agar dapat didengar, "Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah jika masih ingin menjadi manusia sungguhan dan bukan manusia salju."

Pemuda yang berjongkok masih tidak mempedulikan. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, jungkook menaikkan pandangannya kemudian beranjak untuk pergi setelah mengendikkan bahu. Udara semakin dingin dan sepertinya berbicara dengan orang asing juga tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Jungkook berlari-lari kecil sampai ke rumahnya yang minimalis. Dia kemudian berusaha cukup keras untuk mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya yang tertutup pakaian dan mantel tebal, ditambah ramyun segudangnya yang cukup merepotkan saat dibawa. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti sejenak saat Jungkook merasa mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Padahal seingatnya tadi, tetangga yang lain tidak ada lagi yang keluar rumah.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kunci, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari-cari siapa tau ada seseorang dengan penampilan mencurigakan tengah memasuki daerahnya. Jungkook hampir saja terjengkang, untung saja refleksnya tidak terlalu berlebihan. Matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di halamannya, dan bermain dengan salju.

Itu, pemuda yang tadi.

Jungkook menatapnya heran namun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Dia menekukkan kakinya yang panjang untuk mensejajarkan pemuda yang sedang berjongkok itu.

"Kau mengikuti ku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar atau tidak mau berbicara?" Jungkook menepuk bahunya pelan setelah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hei, diacuhkan itu juga menyebalkan, kan?

Akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh dari salju saljunya. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan menerawang, seolah memiliki kemampuan tembus pandang. Kemudian detik selanjutnya, lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya mengerti alasan mengapa pemuda aneh itu berada di sini.

Sudah pasti. Dia lapar.

"Ayo masuk," Jungkook berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya, "Akan kubuatkan ramyun kalau kau mau." Lanjutnya sambil berpikir apakah pemuda itu mau mengikutinya?

Namun, setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu. Jungkook yakin bahwa seseorang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Ternyata benar kan? dia pasti sangat kelaparan hingga terlantar seperti itu.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf tidak terlalu besar." Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan slipper, "Kau bisa gunakan yang ini." Lelaki itu menunjuk slipper lain berwarna merah. Disusul dengan gerakan lambat pemuda pendatang malam ini yang tengah melepas converse nya dan mengenakan slipper.

Jungkook menggeleng geleng. Sebagai seorang pemuda, gerakannya benar-benar lambat.

"Kau bisa tunggu di depan televisi. Akan kumasakkan." Lelaki yang lebih pendek, bergerak menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Jungkook, sementara ia beralih ke dapur. Ruang untuk menonton televisi tidak dibatasi apapun dengan dapur. Paling hanya meja panjang yang jarang digunakan. Karena biasanya Jungkook lebih memilih makan di galeri atau di kamarnya, atau mungkin di tempat dimana pemuda tamunya duduk.

Pemuda itu masih diam saja. dia hanya duduk, memandang layar yang tidak menyala. Benar-benar aneh. Jungkook sempat berpikir kalau dia bukan manusia. Tapi setelah melihat kakinya yang menapak dan masuk kedalam slipper, Jungkook yakin presepsi nya salah.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu hanya menoleh pada Jungkook kemudian mengerutkan dahinya seperti mengingat sesuatu. Dia tampak akan berbicara, namun bibirnya terkatup lagi. Membuat Jungkook cukup kesal, tetapi tetap saja penasaran.

"Tidak punya nama?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil memasukkan bumbu bumbu ramyun kemudian mengaduknya.

Masih diam.

Jungkook jadi merasa berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang lumayan jarang berbicara pada orang lain sih, namun setidaknya dia menjawab saat ditanya. Bukankah itu yang namanya etika?

Lelaki itu mematikan kompor kemudian mengangkat panci ramyun dan membawanya ke depan televisi. Di sana ada meja kecil untuk makan, walaupun jarang digunakan. Jungkook kemudian kembali kedapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit lalu kembali lagi.

"Ramyunnya sudah jadi." Lelaki itu membuka tutup panci. Kemudian mengangkat mangkuk dan sumpit, "Mari makan!"

Jungkook sudah mengambil ramyun dan memakannya. Namun, hingga suapan ketiga, pemuda di hadapannya masih diam saja.

"Ayo dimakan! Rasanya enak kok. Setidaknya standar."

Pemuda itu masih diam.

Jungkook jadi merasa mungkin dia tidak tau cara menggunakan sumpit, tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lelaki itu kemudian menyumpit ramyun kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ayo dimakan!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengenggam sumpit. Kemudian menyumpit sedikit ramyun yang diberikan Jungkook. Sedang yang memberikan, tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

_Gerakannya lambat._

"Enak, kan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil merendahkan pandangannya, agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda bertubuh kecil itu yang tengah menunduk.

Jungkook tersenyum setelah mendapati sebuah anggukan, "Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin. Gerakanmu lambat sekali."

Pemuda di depannya menyumpit lagi, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Jungkook bernafas lega kemudian kembali makan dengan nyaman.

Namun, tidak sama dengan beberapa saat setelahnya. Jungkook merasa hampir mati tersedak ramyun yang panas. Dia bukannya tersedak tanpa sebab. Tetapi karena –

"Kau itu banyak bicara, ya."

–pemuda dihadapannya telah mengeluarkan suara untuk pertamakalinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

hehehe annyeong!

sebenernya ff ini buat seseorang /jiahhh/ gak deng, buat semua readers juga boleh kok!

dan kayaknya, ini kependekan ya? ceritanya juga gaje wkwkw xD tapi gapapa lah~

btw, siapa tuh si 'pemuda'?

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this fic belongs to saya xD

* * *

><p>[Chapter Two]<p>

**Winter Stranger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Kau berbicara?" Jungkook meletakkan sumpitnya hati hati. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memandangnya risih. Dipikir bisu atau bagaimana memangnya?

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Dia beberapakali membuka mulut, namun tertutup kembali bahkan sebelum mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya.

"Yoon.."

"Yoon?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"Yoongi." Jawab pemuda itu lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan, "Min Yoongi."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ini percakapan paling lama –dan tidak monolog, yang pernah terjadi semenjak mereka bertemu, "Salam kenal, Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan melanjutkan makan.

.

"Kau akan pergi atau tinggal di sini?" Jungkook bertanya usai membereskan mangkuk dan peralatan lain serta diam diam menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya –hanya berjaga-jaga saja.

Yoongi diam tidak menjawab. Matanya masih tidak bergeming, tertuju pada langit bertabur bintang yang nampak dari langit-langit rumah minimalisnya. Lelaki si pemilik rumah memang sengaja membuat sebagian kecil dari langit-langit itu hanya tertutup oleh kaca –yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai pemberi sinar matahari bermuatan cukup untuk beberapa tanaman di rumahnya.

Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi sejenak, kemudian menghampirinya, "Jarang bukan ada banyak bintang di atas sana?"

Hening.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka memulai percakapan?" Jungkook memastikan sambil menoleh, memandang lelaki dihadapannya dengan sebal. Ini sudah pukul satu, mungkin dia mulai mengantuk atau bagaimana sehingga radar kesadarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Atau mungkin juga kalau dia memang manusia yang hidup tanpa niat untuk menggunakan fungsi mulut secara maksimal, "Atau tidak tau bagaimana cara menanggapinya?"

"Hei, tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain itu etika yang buruk."

Yoongi melirik sekilas pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah…" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu memandang langit lagi sekilas, "Kalau mau lihat yang lebih indah, kau bisa ikuti aku." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik mengambil mantel.

Sedangkan, Yoongi masih diam saja setelah berhasil melepaskan matanya dari langit, dia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki yang bersurai agak kecokelatan itu.

"Kau masih mau diam atau ikut?" Jungkook melirik Yoongi sebelum membuka pintu, membuat yang merasa mulai melangkahkan kakinya walau lumayan pelan, "Yang cepat dong!"

Yoongi tidak pernah memintanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika gerakan lambat memang memberi sebuah kode. Lelaki itu hanya memandangi tangan Jungkook yang dikaitkan di lengannya –menarik Yoongi agar berjalan lebih cepat. Walaupun menurutnya, itu terlalu cepat.

Mereka berjalan di antara tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan setapak hingga hampir lima senti. Ditemani dengan pohon-pohon ash besar yang daunnya memutih tertutup hasil udara musim dingin dan lampion-lampion kecil yang bersinar sepanjang jalan.

Jungkook entah mengapa malah mengajak Yoongi keluar lewat pintu belakang dan lurus terus memasuki hutan yang jarang. Yoongi sih hanya menurut saja. Lagipula, selain karena lengannya yang masih saja dikait oleh Jungkook, lelaki itu juga sudah bilang kalau dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Sudah sampai."

Memang sih tidak butuh banyak waktu, mungkin hanya tiga menit. Tapi bagi orang seperti Yoongi yang cukup lemah untuk berjalan diantara salju tebal dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya –itu benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

Di depan mereka, bangunan sederhana bertema rumah kayu khas belahan barat berdiri dengan kokoh. Yoongi mendecak kagum sambil memandang. Apa ini sebabnya rumah milik Jungkook benar-benar minimalis?

"Ini galeri ku." Yang lebih tinggi berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu, "Sebagai seorang pelukis, aku memiliki galeri yang tidak banyak orang tau."

Yoongi tidak menanggapi, dia hanya mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang sambil memperhatikan setiap lukisan –entah itu masih di bawah ataupun sudah digantung, satu per satu. Lelaki itu bisa merasakan sesuatu –seperti nyawa dari mereka semua. Jungkook benar-benar hebat. Semua ini tidak hanya bagaikan sebuah benda yang diberi campuran warna sintetis dari rentetan pekerjaan manusia, tapi seperti benda yang setiap goresannya memberi makna sehingga penuh perasaan –dan dapat benar-benar tersampaikan.

Jungkook masih saja berjalan kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua –tangga memutar yang berukir indah di setiap sudut. Yoongi mengikutinya, masih dalam hening akibat kagum. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang tadi, tempat ini benar-benar memberi kesan mewah secara klasik dan hangat, mengajak untuk masuk dan terombang-ambing dalam perasaan enigma yang berbeda dari setiap lukisan. Kontras sekali.

Jujur saja –sepenuhnya, galeri ini benar-benar sebuah seni.

Di lantai kedua, ada banyak cat berbeda warna dan bahan, juga kanvas, kuas, tripot, dan masih banyak lagi alat lukis lain. Yoongi sudah yakin, pasti di sinilah Jungkook membuat segala lukisan penuh makna itu. Selain karena alat-alat yang terjajar tak terlalu rapi, hawa di sini juga berbeda. Sangat menenangkan dan cocok untuk memunculkan ide-ide baru yang menakjubkan. Ditambah cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela besar di sebuah sudut ruangan, yang di depannya berdiri tripot dan kanvas dengan lukisan belum selesai.

Yoongi berjalan mendekatinya, sementar Jungkook sibuk membereskan alat-alat berantakan di sudut lain.

Seseorang dengan sayap yang duduk lemah di antara tumpukan salju, membelakangi. Dengan rambut hitam yang terpantul indah oleh goresan efek senja. Bercampur dengan baik. Sementara ada beberapa pohon ash yang belum selesai terwarnai di ujung kanvas.

"Bagus kan?" Jungkook tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Yoongi, membuat lelaki itu kaget setengah mati.

Yoongi hanya diam.

"Bagus tentu saja. Aku ini pelukis berbakat, walaupun masih muda." Jungkook tersenyum bangga lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil berjalan melewati Yoongi dan duduk di depan lukisan belum selesai itu.

"Kalau lukisan ini, hanya butuh penyelesaian warna pada pohon-pohonnya." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Yoongi tidak menanggapi, namun dia masih saja memandangi lukisan itu seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

"Dimana?"

Jungkook langsung menoleh. Dia mendengar gumaman Yoongi tadi, "Apa?"

"Dimana dapat idenya?"

"Oh.." Lelaki yang ditanya tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ini…"

BRAKK

Sebuah suara benda jatuh tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan mereka berdua. Jungkook yang memiliki pendengaran baik langsung bangkit menuju sumber suara. Yoongi mengekor di belakang. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari belakang tumpukan kuas dan alat menggambar lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang baru saja menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh. Mungkin hewan atau apa.

Jungkook berjalan pelan mendekatinya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara, begitupula Yoongi. Namun, detik berikutnya, suara burung yang familiar terdengar di telinga mereka tanpa terhalang apapun. Yoongi dan Jungkook berpandangan heran sebentar, kemudian langsung mengalihkan lagi.

Itu, gagak.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengerti mengapa gagak bisa sampai masuk ke dalam galerinya. Biasanya hanya tupai atau burung kecil, tapi ini gagak. Burung yang jarang terlihat di hutan jarang ini, juga jarang terdengar suaranya.

Tidak seperti Jungkook yang masih sibuk berpikir, Yoongi malah sudah melangkah maju dan berhasil mengambil aves itu. Sambil mengusap bulunya, Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Gagak hitam itu benar-benar kontras dengan pakaian lelaki bertubuh kecil yang dominan putih.

"Dia temanku." Ujar Yoongi membuat Jungkook tidak bergeming, "Jangan diganggu." Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada hewan bersayap itu.

.

Enggg… Apa ada yang salah dengan ramyunnya tadi malam?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN :

APA INIIIIIIIII? terserah apalah ini terserah .-. oh ya, tenggyu buat yang sudah baca sudah mereview ;D

.

jadi, Yoongi itu siapa nih?

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

**BTS Fiction! **

Disclaimer : This ff belongs to saya xD

* * *

><p>[Chapter Three]<p>

**Winter Stranger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoongi berjalan sendiri masuk ke hutan pohon ash besar itu. Menapaki salju yang semakin lama semakin menebal dengan sepatu boot yang dipinjamkan oleh Jungkook saat pergi ke galeri tadi. Conversenya tentu saja tidak bisa bertahan di salju yang tebal, walau sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak terlalu bermasalah bagi Yoongi. Lambat bukan berarti lemah dengan dingin, kan?

Lelaki itu keluar dari rumah Jungkook beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh si pemilik rumah untuk tidur, Yoongi malah memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk pergi sebentar. Lagipula, dia sudah mendapati Jungkook tertidur pulas di depan televisi dengan selimut setebal lempeng bumi –tentu saja dia tidak setega itu untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Dan juga, Yoongi memang sedang ingin melakukan ini sendiri.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan pada pohon-pohon besar di sampingnya yang sedikit mendapat penerangan dari lampion dan cahaya bintang di langit. Udara benar-benar berhawa dingin saat ini – hingga bisa mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih setiap saat menghembus nafas, dan lembab, juga sedikit menyeramkan. Namun lelaki itu masih tampak cemas dan mencari, matanya tak berhenti bergerak meneliti setiap sudut ranting di hutan sambil terus berjalan. Saat ini, dia hanya bertujuan untuk menemukan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Yoongi berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat, dia tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Segera saja dia menoleh dan bergumam pelan –yang sejujurnya adalah bentuk suaranya saat memanggil, "Mr. Ravensblack!"

Detik selanjutnya, seekor gagak hitam terbang mendekat. Gagak yang tadi mendarat di dalam lantai dua galeri milik Jungkook, yang berhasil membuat si pemilik menjadi sedikit heboh. Tapi, siapa yang tau bahwa gagak itu sebenarnya adalah –yah, bisa dibilang, teman Yoongi?

Jujur saja sih, tadi saat di galeri, Yoongi berakting membuang gagak itu keluar jendela dan mengakatan pada Jungkook bahwa mungkin burung itu tengah tersesat, namun sebenarnya, dia sudah meminta si gagak untuk menunggunya di dalam hutan karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Gagak hitam itu mendarat di atas telapak tangan Yoongi yang terangkat. Kemudian mengibaskan bulunya untuk menghilangkan beberapa salju yang menempel. Gagak itu mengoak sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Mr. Ravensblack menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada yang berubah, Prince."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Berapa lama lagi aku harus mencari?"

"Tidak banyak waktu hingga batasnya. Kerajaan berada di tangan teka-teki itu."

"Mr. Ravensblack," Yoongi memanggil gagak itu lirih setelah diam beberapa saat, "Tolong jaga dulu untukku."

Mr. Ravensblack mengepakkan sayapnya sebagai jawaban, kemudian kepalanya sedikit menunduk sebelum kembali terbang.

"Kembali lah kesini beberapa hari lagi untuk memberiku kabar."

"Sesuai perintah anda," Gagak itu kemudian terbang semakin tinggi dan menjauh.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas, menciptakan kepulan asap putih di udara. Hutan sudah kembali sunyi setelah kepergian temannya –gagak itu menuju ke arah barat, ke balik horizon awan bumbungan putih ke tiga. Walau mungkin, Mr. Ravensblack tentu saja akan memilih jalan pintas rahasia. Yoongi menghela nafas lagi sambil mulai berjalan.

Keadaan saat ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing dan serasa ingin pecah. Dia tengah menanggung tanggung jawab, yang juga menjadi keputusan akhir untuk masalah ini. Yoongi menjadi titik penentu, dan pikiran itu mengganggu benaknya. Setelah tau bahwa masih belum ada yang berubah, bahunya terasa makin berat saja. Walaupun begitu, dia tau semua ini harus segera selesai.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya, menarik sedikit salju di atas tanah tanpa menyentuhnya. Kemudian memainkan salju itu menjadi bulatan dan bentuk-bentuk lain yang nampak dikelilingi cahaya biru di sekitarnya –sebelum kemudian pecah dan kembali jatuh ke tanah. Itu Sihir biru –kekuatan salju dan air.

.

.

Jungkook menguap lebar kemudian menyibak selimut supertebal berlapis-lapis yang telah melindungi tidurnya. Untung saja persediaan selimutnya saat musim dingin selalu lebih dari cukup, sehingga dia tidak perlu khawatir mati beku karena tidur di luar kamar. Jungkook duduk di atas sofa, setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, dia kemudian beranjak. Sambil mengucek matanya, lelaki itu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Kemudian, dia berjalan lagi untuk tidur di sofa. Sebelum memejamkan mata kembali, tiba-tiba dia seperti teringat sesuatu. Lelaki itu bangkit lagi dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Yeah, dia lupa kalau dia sedang punya tamu.

Tanpa mengetuk, Jungkook membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Dia mengintip kedalam, dan menemukan seseorang masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut. Jungkook kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding di di atas tempat tidurnya. Pukul Sembilan pagi. Sudah cukup siang. Sangat kontras dengan kamar tidurnya yang tampak masih gelap.

Jungkook tidak berniat mengganggu, karena kemarin mereka berada di galerinya hingga pukul dua. Jungkook tau mungkin Yoongi masih lelah dan butuh lebih banyak tidur. Juga mungkin, setelah Yoongi bangun, Jungkook berencana akan berusah sekeras mungkin untuk berbicara siapa sebenarnya lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia berniat membuat roti panggang sebagai menu sarapan sederhana yang cocok ditemani dengan segelas susu. Beruntung persediaannya masih cukup untuk beberapakali makan –tidak seperti ramyun yang selalu cepat habis. Lelaki itu menguap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mulai menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya untuk mengisi perut. Yeah, setelah ini, dia masih punya banyak lukisan yang harus diselesaikan.

.

.

Jungkook menududukkan dirinya di depan lukisan yang masih belum berubah. Perutnya sudah cukup terisi dan mentari juga mulai menghangatkan dingin –waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memulai pekerjaan. Jungkook melepaskan mantel setelah menggosok telapak tangannya yang kedinginan beberapa kali kemudian mengambil palet di bawah tripot. Seperti yang kemarin lelaki itu bilang, lukisan ini hanya butuh penyelesaian pada pohon-pohonnya saja. Pohon ash, persis seperti hutan di belakang rumahnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kuasnya, entah mengapa berhenti bahkan sebelum menyentuh permukaan kanvas. Lelaki itu merenung sejenak, dia tiba-tiba teringat kembali bagaimana inspirasi melukis lukisan yang satu ini datang.

Itu nyata, sungguh.

Jika Jungkook bilang itu nyata, maka memang benar-benar nyata. Maksudnya, tidak hanya karena dia menonton di suatu media –tapi itu memang terjadi di depan matanya. Tepat di depan matanya. Seseorang dengan sayapnya yang besar, meruncing di setiap bagian ujung bulu putihnya, dan berkilau terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

Rambutnya hitam lembut dengan pantulan bayangan mega sore, berpakaian klasik, dan berjubah yang serba putih. Seseorang itu berkulit putih pucat, seingat Jungkook. Dia terduduk lemah membelakangi, seolah baru saja jatuh dari suatu tempat yang tinggi hingga melukai sayap yang tertempel di punggunya.

Jungkook tak mampu bergerak saat itu, bernafas pun tidak. Walau dia bukanlah tipe yang percaya dengan dongeng sebelum tidur, namun matanya percaya bahwa yang dia lihat sudah bak malaikat. Jungkook yang tengah membawa setumpuk ranting untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan melukis, tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa karena saking kerasnya berusaha untuk menyadarkan diri yang mungkin sedang bermimpi. Pun begitu juga dengan ketidak sengajaannya menginjak ranting-ranting tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara yang menggema cukup keras. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan kaki dan pikirannya.

Seseorang itu tak menoleh, namun detik selanjutnya salju disekeliling makhluk itu mulai bergerak. Mereka menutupi siluetnya dengan cahaya biru di sekeliling benda putih itu. Berputar-putar semakin cepat dan mengagumkan. Jungkook tak mampu berucap dan waktu serasa bergerak lebih lambat. Tetapi, saat dia berhasil menghembuskan nafas untuk pertamakalinya sejak tadi, seseorang tersebut telah menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin dingin.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti –apakah yang dia lihat saat itu adalah nyata atau tidak. Dia berusaha berpikir positif, namun semuanya terlalu menakjubkan untuk diacuhkan. Mungkin lelaki itu memang belum pernah memahami, namun apakah saat realita saja menunjukkan fantasi, dia masih harus berusaha teguh untuk tidak percaya pada dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur?

Ya, Jungkook sadar bahwa seseorang bersayap itu memang nyata. Dan tidak dapat dielak lagi, hal itu cukup membuatnya menjadi sedikit takut.

Jungkook hendak menghembuskan nafas, namun –

"Siapa itu?"

Tiba tiba saja tertahan karena suara seseorang terdengar berbisik dingin di telinganya –yang tanpa menoleh pun lelaki itu pasti sudah tau.

Jungkook memutar kepalanya. Mendapati dia tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan muka yang tak berniat untuk hidup.

.

Huh, memang siapa lagi, kalau bukan Min Yoongi?

* * *

><p>AN

FIC APANIHHH? APA INIIII?

sudah, tidak apalah, gaje tidak masalah wkwk ._.

btw, tenggyu buat yang udah mau membaca dan mereview :D

.

Jadi, Yoongi itu temennya katara ya?

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
